


shit

by mochiimiints



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Mentions, M/M, crackfic, god someone jsut make me royal of crackfics, new and improved crack fic, now legible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: shit
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	shit

**Author's Note:**

> shit

"GOD FUCK IT CHARLES WILL YOU STOP SMASHING INTO EVERYTHING" ellie yells as she grabs the idiot. charles simply fucking laughs and henry quietly mutters "shit shi thish tishti fuckign hoe" and charles pulls out molly from his headphones and fucking snorts it. ellie takes it from him, shaking her head. "no drugs until after missions are completed"   
and henry blinked hiding the lsd behind his back. suddenly they arrived at the toppat thing and they all jumped out. henry fainted.  
"the fuck" ellie said and stepped over him, pulling out a gun, charles doing the same. they started shooting the building and it crumbled oops  
and the the toppats came out and dragged henry inside. charles shot them and dragged henry back into the helicopter and proceeded to get in and smash the helicopter into the crumbling poor ass building accidentally killing ellie "oops, oh well" he says and henry wakes up finally lmao. he glances over to the dead bodies and blinks and suddenly he sees rainbows everywhere rainbows on the ceiling rainbows in the sky rainbows everywhere oh it must be the lsd

too lazy bye

**Author's Note:**

> shit


End file.
